


【珉浩】Who’s that？

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 半架空現代AU, 叛逆才氣音樂人 x 幼稚園老師, 帶EXO玩, 韓網Theqoo論壇體
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 叛逆才氣音樂人 x 幼稚園老師  / 半架空現代AU※ 珉浩30日第29日※ 韓網Theqoo論壇體 / 有帶地團玩
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【珉浩】Who’s that？

［Max戀愛了嗎.......？讓人覺得可疑的好幾處跡象］

自從上張專輯發行後就一直很想說.......總感覺Max應該是談戀愛了........？

眾所皆知哥哥一直以來創作的歌曲不管是什麼曲風，歌詞幾乎都在批判社會與對自身對於時事的看法，幾乎很少是有關於情愛的歌詞，也因為這樣所以哥哥的歌曲常常可以在別人示威的時候聽到，哥哥也被笑說比大家的爸爸媽媽都還要憂心國家發展 ㅎㅎㅎ........

但上張專輯，卻一反常態有許多甜蜜風格的歌曲，雖然真的太好聽了但是當初主打出來的時候幾乎網路都要炸掉了吧？因為跟以往差異太大了，而後來哥哥在一個訪談裡有談到關於專輯的概念，但也只是笑笑說是迎來春天的季節了.......

什麼啊戀愛的春天嗎ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

放一下我覺得其中最明顯在戀愛的歌曲「 Heaven's Day 」的歌詞↓

［圖片］

要瘋了哥哥之前根本不會寫這種歌詞啊 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

［圖片］

［圖片］

以及前一段時間哥哥放上IG的新刺青圖，哥哥的刺青師說過哥哥絕對不會刺花之類的圖案，因為沒有特別喜歡的花種也覺得自己不適合，還說哥哥希望刺在身上的大圖案紋身都必須要有一些含意......但這次哥哥不僅刺了玉蘭花（我對比很久確定是玉蘭花沒錯）還是從右手臂內側延伸到脖子上

這麼大片的紋身應該代表這對於他來說有很大的意義......可是哥哥都沒有回覆關於這個刺青的意思 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ連配文都沒有（之前明明大家問都會說的）

以及胸口上大家都知道的Move on（哥哥在第二張專輯發行時紋的），哥哥在下面也加了新的紋身「0206」......雖然只是無端的推測但這個數字感覺就像是某個人的生日啊，結合玉蘭花來看的話，如果真的戀愛，該不會是把女朋友刺在身上......

［圖片］

［圖片］

還有這個，哥哥朋友們在IG底下的對話，曾經有幾次提到了「那位」，一開始以為是朋友們之間才懂的玩笑話來著，但前幾天哥哥跟朋友去看畫展的時候，朋友的限時動態放了三個小人的表情符號，但是哥哥其他朋友卻在底下回應説那位呢？不過沒過幾秒就刪掉了........

［圖片］

［圖片］

說是三個人，但看朋友的照片感覺其實應該是有四個人，只是另外一個沒出鏡的幫他們拍照了，還有下面那張圖，桌子後方出鏡的包包，都不是哥哥跟他兩個朋友身上背的包包。

真的非常可疑啊....... ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**

1.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:30

大發.....Po主也看太細了吧。

2.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:32

包包那個太可疑了

3.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:37

「那位」完全就是在指女朋友吧 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ看來是真的在戀愛中

4.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:41

似乎朋友們都知道的樣子，難道已經偷偷戀愛很久了嗎

5.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:47

站在一個男性的立場來看，當初聽到歌曲就覺得Max根本是談戀愛了？太明顯了ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

不管是歌詞還是曲風，都像是在描寫與戀人的相處，不過認真說，Max是真的很厲害啊，就算是情愛類型的歌曲也一點油膩感都沒有，難怪可以到現在主打都在排行前幾名

6.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:49

我的天啊.......雖然是粉絲，但我完全沒注意這些可疑的地方.......

7.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:50

不僅是主打，整張專輯都很好聽！如果真的戀愛.....雖然很難過但還是要祝福 ㅠㅠ

畢竟是給了我這麼多好歌的Max.........

8.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:53

我認識的站姐說Max雖然不是偶像團體的成員，但追他的私生依舊很多

畢竟實力是TOP，臉卻是偶像的臉嘛 ㅋㅋㅋ所以也不是第一次聽到有關於他正在戀愛的傳聞

但這次專輯是特別明顯有戀愛中的感覺沒錯，會不會是遇到真愛了呢ㅋ

9.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:54

怎麼會.......我還以為「那位」只是他們朋友間的梗而已.....

10.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:01:56

啊哥哥 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

不想面對ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

11.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:00

哥哥在演唱會上面説愛我都是騙人的嗎 ㅠㅠㅠ

12.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:03

醒醒啊Max從來沒跟我們說過這種話 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

13.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:06

只會叫我們去談戀愛的哥哥似乎先談了戀愛......ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

14.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:10

先不說到底是不是在談戀愛，把戀人寫進歌詞裡不是蠻正常的一件事情嗎？

我們國家到底對於藝人談戀愛有多敏感啊，連這點小事都大驚小怪

15.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:12

Max好像換了很多任對象吧........我聽說有很多人都想跟他交往，應該說誰不想跟他交往，有錢有才還長得帥，是我也想 ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

16.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:15

其實我也聽追了很久的粉絲親友說過Max交過很多任， 他對象換很勤好像是老粉絲間共同知道的事情，而且每一任對象都是美人，但其中有沒有女團成員就不知道了

17.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:18

我為什麼要點開這個帖子......... ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

18.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:22

哇真驚訝原來跟很多人交往過 ㅋㅋㅋ不過感覺又不是很意外，可能因為Max的形象一直都是酷酷的壞男孩吧，戀愛什麼的對他來說應該很普通ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

19.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:24

雖然原Po很難過但感覺Max談戀愛一點都不稀奇，他那種樣子的音樂人怎麼看就是很受歡迎的啊，作風特別酷，我們國家很少有這種人吧 ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

20.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:27

我不是粉絲，但一直很喜歡Max的歌，這次專輯的試聽出來時真的很驚訝，但整張循環後發現還是一如既往的好聽

如果戀愛可以讓Max寫出這種歌曲的話我覺得沒什麼不好的，至少他不像那些因為談戀愛所以就工作不認真的偶像

21.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:30

這次的專輯也是Max所有作品裡面我最喜歡的，當時因為怕被駡所以一直沒說我覺得他這張專輯發行時根本很明顯是在談戀愛來著，現在終於可以説啦

22.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:33

.......居然紋了花圖案，這明明不是哥哥的取向吧？如果把戀人紋在身上....瘋了，難以想像

23.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:34

光從包包的外型來看實在分不清對像是男是女.......

24.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:35

把戀人紋在身上感覺有點過頭，不過説玉蘭花是戀人的象徵又有點牽強，原Po會不會是想太多了

25.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:37

把戀人紋在身上，分手時會很尷尬吧 ㅎㅎㅎ

26.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:40

啊我很喜歡鍵盤上的鬣狗裡Max跟娜恩的CP組合........如果真的是戀愛，希望是跟娜恩.......

27.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:41

朋友很快就把回覆刪掉不能更明顯是什麼意思了吧？

28.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:42

ㅋㅋㅋ我也覺得朋友刪掉回覆實在太明顯了

29.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:42

真的明顯 ㅋㅋㅋ難不成對像是藝人？

30.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:46

哇如果是藝人，我也希望是跟娜恩 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ雖然哥哥對待誰都很親切，但感覺對娜恩這種小女生特別沒有招架之力

而且娜恩跟他相處的態度也好曖昧，其他節目上更說過自己很喜歡Max哥哥，如果他們兩個沒有在戀愛，我真的會哭的ㅠㅠ

31.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:47

還記得他們差點得了CP大賞....... ㅠㅠ

32. 무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:53

玉蘭花刺青應該不會是指娜恩吧？娜恩沒有說過自己喜歡玉蘭花，而且形象上也不太像........

覺得跟玉蘭花刺青相比，0206那個數字紋身更可疑

33.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:54

如果是把戀人紋在身上，已Max往常的形象來說，也太過浪漫了吧

34.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:02:58

哇玉蘭花刺青好美

35.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:01

終於不是只有我當初聽到歌曲就覺得Max肯定在談戀愛嗎？

36.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:04

大發......Max的身材太好看了，明明不是偶像怎麼身材卻跟偶像一樣好啊。

Ps.同樣的花紋身應該只有放在他身上才好看吧？

37.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:07

我們國家的人對別人戀愛也太關注了吧

38.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:10

如果真的有跟女團成員交往過，實在很好奇是誰

39.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:11

現在這位有可能是圈外人？

40.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:13

大家討論的這麼熱烈，如果到時候發現其實Max根本沒有在戀愛就好笑了 ㅋㅋㅋ

41.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:19

就算沒有在戀愛也不妨礙大家討論Max啊

42.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:20

個人是覺得這麼反常肯定有談戀愛.......

43.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:21

去年不就聽說本來D社是要爆Max與某個大勢女團成員的戀愛嗎？

但後來不知道為什麼又不了了之，當時大家一直在D社的帳號底下留言呢

44.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:26

我也記得本來好像是說要爆Max的，不知道是不是經紀公司跟D社有什麼交易所以後來才沒有爆 ㅋㅋㅋ

45.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:32

說真的爆出來也沒什麼，Max又不是什麼寺廟哥哥形象

46.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:42

寺廟哥哥 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

47.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:47

寺廟哥哥 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ是SUHO呀ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

48.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:53

寺廟哥哥可是打敗了Max獲得CP大賞的啊ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

49.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:03:55

媽呀 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

50.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:10

可能是因為怕影響到專輯吧，那時候是發第四張專輯之前，焦點被戀愛帶走感覺不太好

51.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:15

寺廟哥哥笑死我了ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

52.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:17

瘋了 ㅎㅎㅎ ㅎㅎㅎ ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

53.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:20

還記得他們公司的社長說過Max看著很乖但其實是個不省心的小子

54.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:28

呀Max哪裡看著乖啊 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

55.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:35

雖然超帥，但肯定是爸爸媽媽最不喜歡的女婿類型 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

56.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:43

高中時候出道的Max看起來像是混跡在街頭的壞男生，現在則是很有錢的黑道老大

57.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:04:52

黑道老大 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

58.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:00

這麼帥的黑道老大只會出現在漫畫裡面 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

59.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:10

所以才說哥哥是撕漫男啊ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

60.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:13

瘋了這個畫面感ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

61.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:14

太有趣了ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

62.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:15

但是每次看到Max的照片都還是會忍不住感嘆怎麼可以長得這麼好看....... ㅠㅠㅠ

這哥哥如果當偶像的話，簡直不敢想像

63.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:30

我反而很慶幸Max沒有當偶像，才可以唱這麼多自己創作的歌曲

64.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:45

Max不需要跟別人組成團體出道吧？

一個人的實力就很強了，還那麼有才華，之前不怎麼關注他，最近聽了歌才知道他每張專輯都是自己親自製作的，才23歲就這麼厲害，完全大發

65.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:05:55

說起來Max也算是遇到了好公司.......如果是SM ㅋㅋㅋ

66.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:01

SM就不用提了吧ㅊㅊㅊ

67.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:12

我曾經在梨泰院附近的咖啡廳偶遇過Max，真的比好多藝人都好看100倍，像雕塑一般的帥氣......

刺青也很漂亮，雖然看起來冷冷的但還是給我簽名了，和想像中不同是個親切的哥哥

68.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:20

Max真人太厲害了，比起偶像都還要更優越的美貌.......

真羨慕跟他交往過的人，我也想成為他的其中一任女友

69.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:27

ㅋㅋㅋMax的形象真的會讓很多人誤會，以前還因為刺青太多被罵過不是嗎？

70.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:40

大家都說Max是壞男孩來著，畢竟會抽菸又喝酒還刺青，雖然並不是説這樣子就代表一個人很壞，但以前的刻板印象就是那樣.......

我當時也以為他是叛逆的壞孩子，但看了他出演的節目後發現意外地很溫柔，這種反差應該讓很多人都心動吧，難怪那麼多人喜歡

71.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:51

Max只是很正大光明地做了很多人都會做的事情，而且他其實很自律，就算常常抽菸喝酒也沒有鬧出事情，嗓子更保養的很好，相較之下那些看起來乖乖的卻惹出酒駕的藝人......嘖嘖

72.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:55

Max說過為了可以一直喝酒所以要養生，但他還是戒不了菸 ㅋㅋㅋ

73.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:06:59

真是 ㅋㅋㅋ 哥哥快戒菸吧

74.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:05

如果哥哥真的戀愛，希望女朋友可以勸他少抽菸 ㅋㅋㅋ

75.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:08

不過哥哥抽菸的時候真的很有魅力...... ㅠㅠ

76.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:15

Max在男人眼裡看來也非常帥氣，我模仿過他的打扮但是氣場完全撐不起來 ㅋㅋㅋ

77.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:20

Max還說過覺得自己的臉沒什麼好看的，他那張臉如果沒什麼好看的那世界上應該有90%的人類都不能看吧？

78.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:22

Max可以靠他的臉養育粉絲.......ㅋㄷㅋㄷ

79.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:26

這樣的男人應該是共有財才對ㅊㅊㅊ

80.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:30

其實這也沒什麼吧.......Max又不是偶像團體的成員，一直以來的風格也不像是什麼會不談戀愛的獨身主義者，更不用說他才23歲？

這年紀戀愛很正常，只是有點好奇他的對象會是什麼樣子的人ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

81.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:47

同樣好奇 ㅋㅋㅋ那可是Max啊，能夠跟他談戀愛的女性感覺就很厲害

82.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:50

哥哥戀愛我會很傷心......一點都不想知道對象是誰 ㅠㅠ

83.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:51

說不定不是女性呢ㅎㅎ

Max不是說過自己是雙性戀嗎ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

84.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:07:59

Max戀愛這件事情應該是真的.......我是追EXO的，不過認識一些追Max的站姐，聽了很久Max在跟一位年長的圈外人談戀愛，好像已經有快要一年了，感情很穩定

85.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:08

哇果然是圈外人

86.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:09

Max好像是會對戀人很保護的類型

87.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:12

EXO的粉絲卻認識Max的站姐...... ㅋㅋㅋ

88.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:15

感覺好像假的呢 ㅋㅋ

89.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:18

以Max的個性，既然是圈外應該很難有機會會讓我們看到吧 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

90.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:23

Max的IG都是藝術照跟書，我想要看他的臉還要去關注他的朋友才有機會見到

91.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:35

活在別人動態裡的Max ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

92.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:37

呀 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ說什麼實話ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

93.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:42

哥哥的自拍照少得可憐 ㅎㅎㅎ

94.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:47

真的好好奇是什麼類型的年上戀人， Max的眼光感覺就很高

95.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:51

年上戀人.......那肯定就不是娜恩了 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

96.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:54

當初就覺得Heaven's Day 的歌詞太明顯了，果然正在戀愛中ㅎㅎㅎ圈外人也不錯

97.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:08:59

怎麼辦我還停留在Max很中二的那段時期 ㅋㅋㅋ

難以想像他談戀愛ㅋㅋㅋ

98.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:09:11

中二ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Max的取向果然是年上

99.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:09:15

ㅋㅋㅋ哥哥早期是真的很中二沒錯

雖然歌很好聽但是歌詞完全是高中生的想法ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

100.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:09:30

我倒覺得Max高中時寫的東西就很不得了了，其實他也沒有完全不寫情愛的作品，只是相對少了很多而已吧

101.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:09:36

可是哥哥出道的時候不正好就是高中生嗎 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

而且他又是國外留學過的，作風在當時算是很衝擊的吧

102.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:09:47

Max高中的時候我才國中，他出道的時候大家都在討論他身上的刺青，說他這樣會帶壞青少年，但我們這一代都覺得他超酷，甚至班上每個人都會拿一點零用錢出來合買專輯ㅎㅎㅎ

103.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:09:55

我爸爸媽媽還曾經不讓我聽Max的歌，說怕我會不好好讀書跑去光化門示威........

所以我很感激他這次的專輯沒有那麼憤世嫉俗........

104.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:09:59

呀 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ瘋了ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

105.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:02

怕會去示威 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

106.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:08

會不會給戀人唱情歌結果唱的都是他那些示威歌曲

107.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:13

抗議代表歌手Max大人 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

108.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:15

唱給戀人的歌是自己的示威歌曲 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

109.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:16

媽呀太絕了 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

110.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:18

示威ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

笑死我了ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

111.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:19

Max=老一代父母的噩夢

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

112.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:21

我們國家還是太保守了

Max的行為放在國外可是很普通的ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

113.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:22

大發

都笑到流眼淚了

114.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:25

呀笑死了

115.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:27

所以說能夠馴服哥哥的圈外人不簡單ㅎㅎ

116.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:35

如果是現在這位，那我也知道一點，就不說消息來源了反正講了你們也不一定會信

Max跟目前的年上戀人是經由Max的助理牽線的，戀人具體什麼工作不大清楚，但好像是個很溫柔的人，很包容Max，所以Max很黏人很依賴他，兩個人好像約會基本上都是去Max在江南那一帶的房子

117.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:44

哇........大發.......黏人的Max ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

118.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:47

果然面對年上的態度會不一樣嗎

119.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:51

有點難以想像

120.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:10:58

沒想到Max居然是這種類型的，有點意外，本來以為他可能談戀愛也是冷都男子

121.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:07

這次的專輯的確好幾首都是哥哥在寫現在的戀人

我們都偷偷笑哥哥是公器私用，雖然他的專輯當然是他想怎麼做就怎麼做啦 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

122.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:22

上面有人說曾經在梨泰院那一帶的咖啡廳遇過Max，我之前去綠莎坪的時候也遇到過Max，大家都知道那裡有很多外國餐廳，所以Max出現在那裡並不意外 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

當時他身邊有一個哥哥，現在看評論我想那應該就是他戀人沒錯，長得很好看ㅋ

123.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:30

.......？！

124.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:31

！！！！是男性嗎？

125.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:33

是年上男性？

126.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:35

沒有來源依據這樣隨便說不好吧

127.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:37

突然就一大堆我聽說我朋友是站姐.......消息都好靈通呢 ㅋㅋㅋ

128.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:39

造謠不用負責

129.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:41

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ我才正想說怎麼一個個都搞得像是跟哥哥很熟似的

130.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:49

ㅋㅋㅋ所以我說了愛信不信啊

131.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:55

0206是哥哥戀人的生日， 哥哥還是在對方生日那天去刺的ㅋㅋㅋ

哥哥對他現在這位戀人簡直好得不像話，根本不是之前的對像可以比的，我看再過不久都要買婚房了吧

揮霍粉絲的錢應該很開心ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

132.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:11:59

反正是拿我們貢獻的錢去討好戀人呢

133.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:06

？瘋了吧，哥哥從來沒要你給錢吧？花錢還不是自己自願的？

134.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:09

真沒想到會看到有人拿對偶像的要求套在Max身上

135.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:10

哇笑死，這什麼奇怪的邏輯

136.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:11

Max都沒出來說話，你們就說得一套一套的

粉絲真可怕 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

137.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:14

藝人跟粉絲本來就是各取所需吧

138.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:16

出道這麼久粉絲名稱都沒有紋在身上，跟現在的戀人交往才不過一年就紋了生日跟代表花，比起粉絲是對方更重要吧，真是完全不重視我們呢

139.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:16

專輯全部都是寫給戀人的歌，還好意思發行呢

140.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:22

真好笑，為什麼一定要把粉絲名稱刺在身上啊，那是Max的身體還是你的身體啊

141.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:23

神經 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ第一次看到這種要求

142.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:25

大發，意思是藝人不能寫有關於戀愛的作品嗎？

人生中第一次看到這種言論，奇怪的粉絲真是哪裡都有

143.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:30

私生跟粉絲不能混為一談吧 ㅋㅋㅋ

這個留言一看就是私生的發言

144.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:31

雖然不知道是不是真的，但哥哥如果把戀人紋在身上卻沒有紋粉絲名稱......

有點傷心 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

145.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:32

還真的是寫給現在的戀人嗎.......

146.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:40

原來Max還有這種粉絲，他應該不是偶像吧ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

147.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:46

不是，這種要求就算套在偶像身上也很不合理啊

148.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:47

既然知道自己女友粉多就應該收斂一點，就算不是偶像也要注意吧

真是錢賺多了就覺得自己可以什麼都不顧忌了呢

149.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:53

談戀愛應該不犯法吧

Max靠自己的才華賺來的錢難道不是他想怎麼用就怎麼用嗎

150.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:57

粉絲見面會結束後就趕緊去約會了不是嗎？讓大家早點回家休息自己卻跑去找戀人恩愛呢 ㅋㅋㅋ

看來我們為你辛苦刷榜的時候你根本都在快快樂樂地度過二人世界吧

有本事就不要用我們給你的錢去養另一半

151.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:12:59

瘋子......工作結束後哥哥想去幹嘛跟你們有什麼關係啊

152.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:06

莫名其妙，Max又沒有要你們做那些事情

自己當初花錢花得心甘情願，現在反過頭怪人家對不起自己

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ是不能接受偶像戀愛的女友粉

153.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:09

不是粉絲的人就閉嘴吧

我們在給他花錢的時候你們在幹嘛呢

什麼都沒付出過就不要說三道四

154.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:13

我給你花錢可不是為了要看你談戀愛

155.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:17

原來藝人要把錢花在哪裡還要經過粉絲的同意 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

156.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:19

笑死我了，說三道四的是你們吧？？？

157.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:20

都還沒確定是不是真的在談戀愛.......會不會太誇張了

158.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:23

對呀不是都還沒確定Max到底有沒有在戀愛嗎 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

159.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:27

Max應該從來沒立過什麼男朋友設定吧？

不懂你們在崩潰什麼

160.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:30

我們國家的粉絲文化真病態 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

161.무명의 더쿠 2020-02-29 20:13:32

好險我不是藝人 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

TBC.

* 鍵盤上的鬣狗：韓國的一個實境節目。

* 梨泰院&綠莎坪：韓國的兩個地區。

* 娜恩：虛構角色。

* T heqoo論壇是匿名制。


End file.
